


Court In Session

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Birds, Gen, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are meetings and stories</p>
            </blockquote>





	Court In Session

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maiden_of_the_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_the_Moon/gifts), [station_oracle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/station_oracle/gifts), [Dangersocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/gifts).



> So...I'm weird
> 
> Is basically the answer
> 
> But so is Dangersocks, maiden_of_the_moon and station_oracle so...yeah

The Marquis watched from the doorway of his home as the Eternal Scout appeared to have a full and meaningful conversation with a hawk. He crossed his arms over his chest, resting his shoulder against the door frame. A slender eyebrow was raised in surprise at the way the redhead smiled, raising up his arm to allow the hawk to flutter from that to a nearby branch of a tree.

Both hawk and Eternal Scout bowed to each other and the bird took flight, leaving Earl to turn and head back inside. He blinked a little in mild surprise when he saw the Marquis standing there, tilting his head forward slightly in greeting. “Good morning.”

“Good morning,” Cecil returned. He stood up straight, offering Earl a smile as he followed him back inside. “Had an enlightening conversation out there?”

“Byelolo was just informing me of the Court's desire to use the garden for their meeting,” Earl explained.

“And you assured him that this was of course perfectly allowed?”

“Of course.”

“Good.”

* * *

“Master Harlan should write books for children.”

Cecil looked up from his reading to regard Carlos with a lopsided smile. “Why is that?”

The other laughed, shrugging his shoulders. “He told me that tonight there was going to be a meeting out in the garden but get this...it will not be a meeting of humans. It will be a meeting of hawks of all things. Some kind of Court, composed of the strongest, kindest, and most loyal birds of prey!” He laughed to himself as he thought over Earl's words, shaking his head. “He even told me that there is a little owl in the Court who serves as their scribe! I couldn't believe how much he was able to say while keeping his face neutral throughout the entire tale!”

“Did he now?”

“And he said that this was why I would not be able to use the garden tonight!”

“I'm surprised that he told you all that.”

“I know! I mean...”

“Usually the Court's existence is kept as a secret, known only to a very small amount of Scouts. Master Harlan must really trust you to divulge such a secret.” He smiled at the look that crossed Carlos' face, biting the inside of his cheek to stop himself from laughing aloud. “He spoke truly, Carlos.”

“...There is really going to be a group of hawk warriors coming here?”

“With their owl scribe,” Cecil added. The look on Carlos' face forced a burst of laughter out of the Marquis.

* * *

“But...how did this start?” Carlos whispered, fearful that the small congregation of hawks (and one owl) could somehow hear him through the closed window. He could see them down below, standing on a table in a circle, a tray of refreshments in the middle. “I've never heard of anything like this before.”

“It started with Angjborn,” Earl answered, pressing a cup and saucer into Cecil's hands before turning back to make Carlos a cup of tea. “She was the Matriarch. Her children were given very special names and showed such strength and bravery that it soon became a tradition among hawks that those who showed exemplary ability would be given a name derived from Byelobog as her children were and serve in the Court. They serve as their own independent organization but also offer help to the Scouts when they can.”

“And the owl?” Carlos asked.

Earl laughed and shrugged as he sat down beside him, handing over his own cup of tea. “The owl is odd but means them no harm so they allow it to stay and serve as their scribe.”

“And this name...Byelobog? Why is it so important that they would use it and its variations to denote someone important among them?” Carlos blinked and wrinkled his nose when Earl tapped the tip of it with a finger.

“Scientists always need to know everything so soon,” Earl gently chided. “Not everything needs an immediate answer and I would not betray all of their secrets and rituals to an outsider, trusted though you are to me.”

“Then I accept the answers you've given me happily and expect nothing else from you,” Carlos promised with a smile.

Cecil smiled to himself as he sipped from his cup, the porcelain hiding it from the two.

 


End file.
